Goshen, Connecticut
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = U.S. state | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Litchfield | subdivision_type3 = Region | subdivision_name3 = Northwest Hills | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1739 | government_type = Selectman-town meeting | leader_title = First selectman | leader_name = Robert P. Valentine ® | leader_title1 = Selectman | leader_name1 = Steven Romano ® | leader_title2 = Selectman | leader_name2 = Dexter Kinsella (D) | unit_pref = Imperial | area_total_km2 = 117.0 | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = 113.0 | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = 4.0 | area_water_sq_mi = | elevation_m = 402 | elevation_ft = 1319 | population_total = 2976 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = 26.3 | population_density_sq_mi = | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 06756 | area_code = 860 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 09-32290 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0213433 | website = }} Goshen is a town in Litchfield County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 2,976 at the 2010 census. Geography Goshen is in central Litchfield County and is bordered to the east by the city of Torrington. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town of Goshen has a total area of , of which are land and , or 3.44%, are water. A large portion of the Mohawk State Forest is located in the town. The Appalachian Trail formerly passed through the town until it was re-routed west of the Housatonic River. Principal communities *Goshen Center *West Goshen Other minor communities and geographic areas in the town are Hall Meadow, North Goshen, Tyler Lake, West Side, and Woodridge Lake. Woodridge lake is private. It is only available to residents (it is not a gated community). They have access to the clubhouse, and all of the lake's beaches. History The town was incorporated in 1739, one year after settlement of the town center began. The community was named after the Land of Goshen, in Egypt. The Congregational church was founded the following year."History of the Town of Goshen, Connecticut," Page 72, 1897 During the 18th century, Goshen was a farming, and later, prosperous business community. Gunmakers from the town such as the Medad Hills manufactured guns during the French and Indian War and Revolutionary War. Other notable business include the pineapple cheese factory and the Brooks pottery shop. The first school in Goshen was built in 1753. A seminary for young women was established in 1819. The Goshen Academy was established several years later and became a well-regarded preparatory school during the 19th century. Settlers from Goshen were the first to settle Hudson Township, Summit County, Ohio, in the Connecticut Western Reserve. Notable locations Historic sites in the town include: *Hervey Brooks Pottery Shop and Kiln Site, an archeological site listed on the National Register of Historic Places (NRHP) *Goshen Historic District (Goshen Center) - CT 63 and 4 and Gifford Rd., NRHP-listed *West Goshen Historic District - roughly bounded by CT 4, Beach, Mill and Milton Sts., and Thompson Rd., NRHP-listed Transportation Connecticut Route 4 is the principal east–west through route in the town, while Connecticut Route 63 serves as the main north–south road. Route 4 leads east into Torrington and west into Cornwall, while Route 63 leads northwest to South Canaan and southeast to Litchfield. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,697 people, 1,066 households, and 814 families residing in the town. The population density was 61.8 people per square mile (23.9/km²). There were 1,482 housing units at an average density of 33.9 per square mile (13.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.26% White, 0.48% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.74% Asian, and 0.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.22% of the population. There were 1,066 households out of which 29.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.5% were married couples living together, 5.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.6% were non-families. 20.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 2.91. In the town, the population was spread out with 22.7% under the age of 18, 5.3% from 18 to 24, 25.1% from 25 to 44, 31.7% from 45 to 64, and 15.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $64,432, and the median income for a family was $72,452. Males had a median income of $48,125 versus $30,464 for females. The per capita income for the town was $33,925. About 2.9% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.1% of those under age 18 and 3.9% of those age 65 or over. Arts and culture Annually on father day weekend the Goshen Stampede is held at the Goshen Fairgrounds. Which is festival consisting of new England's largest Rodeo, Demolition Derby, Music Fest, and Truck Pull. It is also home to the Goshen players. Each Labor Day weekend the Goshen Fair takes place at the Goshen Fair Grounds on Route 63 south just outside the center of town. Similar in nature to the Agricultural Fair having farm animal judgement shows, competition and contest in log chopping, log sawing, haybale throwing and the like. There are food, art, photography, baked goods, and craft contests. Rides for children, vendors of craft goods and food vendor are also present. Attendance over the three days can range up to 50,000 people Traditionally at the beginning of August, and usually the first Saturday, the Church of Christ presents an Annual Blueberry Festival where they sell blueberry pies, blueberries and host a blueberry breakfast. It is very well known and people from all around the area come to enjoy the festival and the pies. The blueberry pies are available for sale all year long, as well as other flavors made by hand by the congregation (apples, peach and blueberry peach as well as the blueberry). Mini pies are also sold by the church at the annual Goshen Fair on Labor Day weekend. Notable people *William R. Brewster, American Civil War general *David Darling, cellist and composer *Daniel S. Dickinson, U.S. senator *Ezra Foot, Wisconsin state senator *Eunice Newton Foote, scientist, inventor and woman's rights campaigner *Asaph Hall, astronomer credited with discovering the moons of Mars *Madeleine L'Engle, author *Ivan Lendl, professional tennis player *Frederick Miles, congressman *Ebenezer F. Norton, congressman *Mary Pope Osborne, author *Kevin Phillips, author and political analyst *Isaac Williams, Jr., congressman References External links *Town of Goshen official website *Goshen Garden Club *Church of Christ Congregational Category:Goshen, Connecticut Category:Towns in Litchfield County, Connecticut Category:Federal architecture in Connecticut Category:Historic districts in Litchfield County, Connecticut Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area Category:Towns in Connecticut